Elsa's encounters
by nerfherder97
Summary: oneshots where Elsa and the other frozen character's meet other fictional characters. If you have any requests for characters you want Elsa to meet don't hesitate to ask in the reviews. Nothing explict, no romance, no characters I have already done, and no real people and no ocs. WE ARE CONTINING THE SERIES! ME AND MY CO author bigbythebigbadwolf are rebooting it bigger and better
1. Bugs bunny

Elsa and Anna were having a pleasant picnic. It has been a week since the great thaw and the snow Queen can finally live a happy life. Both of the royal sisters had smiles on their faces, not needing to say anything, just enjoying each other's company.

Elsa was about to take another small bite out of her sandwich when she was abruptly brought back to reality by then a loud buzzing sound. A large hole came up from under the ground in front of the twosome

Thinking quickly Elsa calmly but firmly addressed her sister "Anna, get behind me!"

Anna refused "No we can face it together"

"Anna I will not let you put yourself in harm's way again, I owe you my life and I promise that no matter what happens to me I will always be with you " Elsa replied

Elsa flexed her fingers "I'm ready" she thought "I will save my little sister even if it cost me my-"her notions of bravado and self-sacrifice were interrupted when the thing she was least expecting came out from the hole.

A rather large grey rabbit, carrot in hand, came jumped out from the hole and as it stood nearly as tall as Anna on its two hind legs. It looked around and had a confused look on its face. The creature then noticed the Queen and Princess.

"Eh….what's up doc?" the rabbit asked. Elsa was beginning to think she was losing her mind but her sister had a similar look on her face that showed she was seeing it too. So Elsa decided to just roll with it.

"Um….hello" She said not sure how to address the animal. Due to its voice she assumed it was male and she took a leap of faith and, with more confidence addressed him again "I am not a doctor I am Queen Elsa, how can I help you?"

"I am bugs, bugs bunny….eh where am I?" he said, punctuating each sentence with a crunch of his carrot which he chewed on rather loudly.

"Mr. Bugs, you are in the kingdom of Arendelle." She said politely

Bugs face-palmed and said "drat, I knew I should have taken a left on Albuquerque"

Anna and her sister realized he was lost and took pity on him "we are on a picnic, won't you join us?" Elsa asked.

The annoyed look on Bugs' face faltered somewhat and he said "well sure if you don't mind, I would not want to impose"

"We insist" they both answered with smiles

"Well ok, I'll join ya" Bugs relented. Much to their surprise, Bugs pulled out a suitcase. Once he opened it, he took a large basket, some napkins, forks, spoons, knives, a table, three chairs, a pitcher of lemonade, some apple juice, grape juice, water, ham, cheese, bread, condiments, plates, salami, bologna, a bomb with a lit fuse- "oops, wrong department" he apologized and put the bomb back in and last but not least he dragged out a HUGE bag of carrots bigger than Elsa. He seated himself and invited Elsa and Anna to take their seats at the huge table but the two royal sisters just stared, jaw-dropped at the banquet he provided that made their picnic look puny for several minutes before accompanying him. As he munched on yet another carrot, he politely listened to Elsa's story as Anna ate a sandwich.

As they were eating and enjoying the unexpected but welcome company of this odd character they were interrupted as a Elsa's snow monster: marshmallow, stomped on the scene. He stared at Bugs for what felt like hours and the sisters were frozen with fear, both for themselves and their guest. Marshmallow suddenly snatched Bugs in his arms but before Elsa could do anything aggressive, marshmallow smiled and his eye's beamed with joy.

"oh no, not this again" bugs whined much to the confusion of the two girls.

"My very own bunny rabbit, I will love him and name him George and I will hug him and pat him and squeeze him" Marshmallow gleefully said oblivious to the rabbit's discomfort. Elsa then politely but firmly ordered the snowman to let Bugs go, which he did with a sad look on his face.

After the picnic, Elsa apologized for the 50th time for her minion's antics. Bugs assured her that it was ok and the two sisters just stood slack jawed as he effortlessly put everything back in the bag and he said goodbye.

"Brace yourself doc, this might make ya question your mental state" Bugs warned

"Nothing can do that after your picnic, which I did enjoy" Elsa countered.

"Well then aloha" Bugs said. He then pulled a professional painting set out of the bag, painted a perfect picture of the country side, place the set back in the bag, put on a coat and hat, and jumped in the painting and walked off into the horizon in said picture. The two sisters fainted.


	2. sonic the hedgehog

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was once again on an outing with her sister. This time she was taking a stroll in town, she waved to the people as they passed by and bowed. She was just about to warn her little sister not to eat all of the chocolates at once when something blue whizzed by Anna towards the forest.

Overcome by curiosity Anna recklessly took off after the blue blur and headed towards the forest. Elsa was right on her heels to make sure the princess did not do anything dangerous.

The finally reached the forest but whatever they were chasing was long gone.

"Anna we will never catch up to it, whatever it was it was too fast" the snow queen said in vain.

Her sister was about to argue when she took a look around and she braced herself as she knew exactly what her sister was about to say.

"Anna we are lost!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Anna who felt like a tiny mouse under her sister's angry glare. Elsa realized she was frightening her sister and her expression softened.

"Come on, we need to find our way home."

They walked for what felt like hours and they began to think that they were going in circles and thus decided to wait and hope someone would stop by.

Nightfall approached and no one came by. Anna was beginning to wish she actually paid attention in her astronomy class because maybe she could have used the stars to find their way home.

Just as she and her sister were drifting to a peaceful sleep, Elsa heard low growling noises and both of their eyes shot open.

Wolves.

Before they could act, they were encircled by at least 30 of them. Elsa tried to create ice walls but several managed to leap over them. She shot about five of them down with her ice but they kept coming. Then the alpha male pounced on Anna and locked its jaws on her torso. Elsa acted purely on impulse as she tackled the wolf with enough force to get it off of her sister. With no regard to her safety, the Queen commanded Anna to run. But even if Anna wanted to leave her sister, the escape route was cut off by even more wolves and she could barely stand let alone run.

They were about to gang up on her, the wind picked up. But it was only around the two sisters. About ten of the wolves charged at them but this miniature tornado knocked them back. The wind slowed down and the two sisters realized that the cause of the wind was a blue hedgehog.

"Yo, need a hand?" the hedgehog asked. He had blue spiky hair, white shoes with red stripes, white gloves, green eyes, and a cream colored stomach.

He leaped in the air and slammed into the wolf about to bite Elsa, the minute he hit the first one he ricocheted off of the other wolves. He abruptly stopped and began to spin into a ball and slammed into another group of wolves. One of the wolves managed to ram him and he spilled five golden rings from his body. He then spin dashed it and the wolves quickly realized they were out of their league and they fled, leaving the sisters and the hedgehog alone. The latter then turned to the two women.

"Whatcha doing here in the forest?" he asked.

Anna and Elsa were not entirely sure how to reply so they simply told the truth. "We followed something blue and fast, we think it may have been you…..but then we got lost and ambushed by wolves."

Not wanting to embarrass the two travelers he simply replied "I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog"

Feeling awkward, the two sisters simply stayed silent.

Sonic began to wonder why they were being so quiet and they decide to break the ice "and you are?"

"Oh my apologies, I am Queen Elsa, and this is my sister: Princess Anna." She answered.

"As Queen I thank you for saving me and my sister and you are always welcome in Arendelle and we are in your debt".

Sonic suppressed his slight annoyance at what came across to him as being buttered up an chose to simply ask "are you still lost? I can guide you guys back to Arendelle."

Anna finally spoke and said "yes please!" she tripped and pushed Sonic over the small hill and he fell into the stream below.

"HELP SOMBODY HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed when he suddenly realized the water was only two inches deep and realized that the two girls saw the whole thing and barely managed to contain their laughter.

Elsa helped Sonic up and the three went back to Arendelle.

"Sonic I must once again thank-"But as she turned she realized just as quickly as he came, he was gone.


	3. Grimlock

Author's note

Mata Nui: ask and you shall receive

Elsa has just been through a meeting with her idiot council. She had just about had it with them and was tempted to send them a letter in regards to…..alternative employment options. But she knew better than to act while angry so she decided to take a trip up the north mountain to clear her head. The ice power was in view when something flew past her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was marshmallow.

"Get out of the way!" he warned his creator. Elsa was about to ask what he meant when the question was answered before she could ask.

A huge monster as big as Marshmallow came storming at marshmallow who crashed into the rocks. The monster was made of metal and had red eyes, a sword, an a shield which he used to bash marshmallow. The latter showed no sign of relent and charged at the assumed intruder.

"You Marshmallow strong" the strange creature said "but me Grimlock stronger and me Grimlock will win prize!" He countered

Grimlock began to transform and his parts shifted and he turned into a monster with colossal hind-legs, a huge tail, and an enormous set of jaws. Grimlock blasted fire at Marshmallow and melted his left arm.

"Ok you win grimlock" Marshmallow whined.

Elsa recovered from the shock of seeing Grimlock and that shock turned to anger. No one hurts Marshmallow! As Grimlock morphed back into a humanoid form and entered the ice palace, Elsa kept hot on his heels. Grimlock quickly turned about-face so fast that he startled Elsa to the point that she fell backwards!

"Marshmallow told me about you, Queen Elsa." The giant gave her a respectful bow. "Me Grimlock got lost on your planet, me made friends with marshmallow."

"Then why did you fight him!?" she demanded raising her voice.

"Me have contest of strength and me Grimlock won!" he said enthusiastically.

He stomped over to a corner of the ice palace and extended his arm to reach out for something. He then showed Elsa the prize he won.

"Me Grimlock won Elsa's old tiara, now me Grimlock can look his best when fighting decepticons!" He cheered. Then he gave Elsa another bow, replaced Marshmallow's arm and walked away leaving Elsa to wonder what concoction Gerda served her for dinner for her to be seeing these things.


	4. It not the one your thinking of

Author's notes: If you're not a star wars fan, you might not be able to appreciate the humor in this chapter

Elsa stood in front of Hans of the southern isles who apparently had the gall to slither his way back to Arendelle and make yet another attempt on her sister's life.

"Clearly your twelve brothers have not adequately punished you for your actions and you have the audacity to try and harm my little sister again!?" despite being shorter than the prince, Elsa made the Prince want to find a rock, and then hide under said rock like the puny worm he felt like.

"Enough is enough, I am forced to resort to drastic measures and I hereby sentence you to…..a lifetime sentence…with….IT"

The council gasped at what they heard. Even Anna could not believe her ears.

"Your majesty…..how could anyone be so cruel?" a council member timidly asked.

Another stuttered "I know he attempted regicide but….a life sentence with IT?"

Anna was not entirely sure what IT was but like everyone else heard the stories. IT was an unholy demon so evil that the devil himself kicked him out of his domain. No one was ever sentenced to spend even five minutes with IT but Elsa just sentenced Hans to an entire lifetime with it and if any of the stories were true…..then not even he deserved this.

"Elsa…a lifetime with j-"

Elsa slapped her sister before the latter could mention the name of the horrible beast

Quickly regretting her impulse she embraced her little sister "Anna I'm sorry for doing that…. But…you know better than….to mention….Its name." She gently rebuked in her ear.

"Elsa I'm sorry about that. But ...IT? Elsa not even Hans deserves-"

Elsa cut her off "He tried to kill you twice. I will not tolerate any attempts on your life." The Queen replied.

All the meanwhile Hans scoffed at this performance. He clearly had it made. All he had to do was spend the rest of his life with some poor sap and he practically got off the hook! In his complete ignorance of the dire situation at hand he praised his seemingly divine luck.

He was dragged into the dungeons by several guards and the two sisters followed behind. Then the halted in front of a gate guarded by huge soldiers with crossbows that, despite their size and probable strength, had looks of pure terror regarding what was behind the gate. A smaller guard was the ordered to open the gate by Elsa. The poor soul could not find the guts to do it and out of fear of both the Queen and ….IT, tears began to form in his eyes.

Under normal circumstances, the Snow Queen would reprimand the guard's insubordinate behavior. But she knew exactly what was behind the foreboding door and she immediately understood the man's fear. "you may have the rest of the day off. Go, and tend to your family."

"I am single your Majesty and without family" The guard replied trying {and failing miserably} to conceal his fear. The queen raised an eyebrow

"You are excused….unless….you would rather stay." No sooner did she say that last word did the guard take off as if the devil himself was on his heels. The Queen desperately wanted to do the same because she was just as scared as he was. She just managed to hide it.

"I could not ask anyone to pull the lever and open the gate...I will do it…..If I am not back in five minutes…it was an honor to be your Queen." All left save for the guard holding Hans and Anna.

"Anna, go. You are too young to see this." Elsa commanded knowing full well that just a glimpse of the monster would damage Anna for the rest of her life. The princess reluctantly obeyed.

The young monarch felt as scared as she did in her coronation. On second thought, this was infinitely worse. She reluctantly opened the gate, the guard shoved an oblivious Hans in, and the former bolted for the other door, guard right on her heels.

Hans, still unconcerned by the eccentric demeanor of the people around him, gleefully entered the room, filled with trees and even a lake! His thoughts of good fortune and luck were interrupted when a strange creature addressed him

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks! Mesa your humble servant! NO NO mesa stay! Tis demanded by da gods it tis!

5 hours later

Hans began to panic "QUEEN ELSA! YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE KILL ME! PLEASE. Help…..SOMEONE HELP! It won't shut up!"

Hans was never seen again

Before you can ask, I speak for all star wars fan when we say…yes jar jar really is that bad.


	5. Johnny bravo

Elsa was hosting a ball for all of Arendelle to attend. She felt that she owed it to them. Both noble and peasant were invited in the castle…..but it would get too crowded so she decided to host it in the gardens. A certain rabbit declined her invitation on the notion that he was lost and had to turn back to take a left on "la jola" but he still lent her all of the furniture she needed by instant mail. Finally after all of the events that have taken place: the great freeze, the war, and….him. She shuddered when she remembered the beast that forced her into slavery….She shook her head….she did not need to be afraid of him anymore. He would not let that man ruin this happy moment. He was long gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man walked up to her and bowed he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks to you Arendelle is prospering. Where might I find the whine?" He asked. Queen Elsa gently pointed towards the whine. She herself did not drink as she was a Queen and she was disturbed by the idea of ingesting something that could cloud her judgment. Her smile faltered. None of her new friends came. She could hardly blame them they had to rebuild their home.

"I wonder what it would be like to be one of them" she thought to herself.

"HEY THERE BABY!" A large man said. Elsa was startled to the point that she shot ice out from her hands and feet. He had a black shirt, strange, blue pants, blonde hair, fair skin, and black glasses.

"Ooooooh…snowy!" he cheered. He was…unique but he did not seem dangerous so she decided to let his apparent indifference. Elsa made a mental note to investigate the contents of that so-called wine. She was miffed at this man's indifference and rude disposition but she chose to walk away. The party was doing fine without her.

She walked away from the man and towards the castle. She shut the door when he found the man behind it. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Let's start fresh, perhaps you can introduce yourself" she said, trying to be the bigger person metaphorically speaking.

"Names Bravo….Johnny Bravo" He replied. Elsa mentally patted herself on the back for preventing a potentially disastrous conflict

"How may I help you Mr. Bravo" she said while trying to put on a convincing smile.

"I'm pretty, you're kind of pretty, I thought maybe we could sit at a table and….stare at each other" he cooed wiggling his eyebrows while Elsa mentally kicked herself for assuming she had it under control made a mental note to investigate the contents of that so-called wine. The door opened again and a small snowman stood in front of the door way and smiled when he saw the man.

"Hey there big guy! I'm olaf and I-"

"Get out of here ya nerdy dork!" Johnny said before slamming the door in Olaf's face. Oblivious of Elsa's urge have him thrown out. She was a Queen and though he was creepy he was not hurting anyone. She needed to lead by example like her mentor. She smiled while thinking fondly of her dear old friend. She then remembered that a large and rather irritating man was standing before her.

"I think you should go now" she sighed, not wanting to let him know she was not interested while at the same time, not being rude or offensive. She walked away but at the next doorway there he was again

"Let's get pizza!" She kept walking away. But at the bottom of the stairs in a suit of armor:

"Where should we live and how are we going to fit all of the mirrors" She just kept walking. At the top of the stairs there, there he was.

"Anybody up for Parcheesi?" He asked. Elsa ignored him. When she reached the start of the hall he was still there with her and Anna's dolls in his hands and he placed them on the sides of his head.

"Hey look at me I'm a Martian" Elsa sighed in relief when her bedroom door was in sight. But when she reached for it and opened it. She gasped.

"Man I'm pretty" he continued from inside her own room. Elsa finally snapped.

"GET OUT! BEFORE I-"she stopped talking began to think.

"There must be a way to get this man out of my face" she though. Then it hit her like a freight train. A devilish smile played on her lips. Oh she knew just what to do with this man. She could kill two birds with one stone.

"Johnny, sweetie?" she said in the best seductive voice she could manage. He smiled back.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm not really interested….but I know someone who will be" she said before winking. Bravo smiled ear to ear.

The next morning or actually afternoon, Anna was just barely waking up decided to ask her sister to build a snowman. She was about to crawl out of bed when she noticed a note.

"There is a little surprise for my favorite sister waiting just outside your door. I love you. From Elsa" Anna gasped in delight and ran to the door and opened it to find….a pair of feet. She slowly looked up and she saw a strange man staring at her.

"Hey there late rising mama. I like to sleep in to" Johnny said leaning on the doorway.

"Elsa is going to pay for this" she thought.

Elsa was eating some lunch when she heard someone yelling.

"ARE YOU DEAF!? I SAID NOOOOOO! GET LOST" her baby sister yelled from above. Elsa barely managed to contain her laughter. She then began to feel pity on her sister. He was not dangerous but he was really creepy.

"Oh I suppose I should have the guards escort him out" she though. She the saw Johnny and then saw a piano fly at him from the top of the stairs. She giggled.

"later" she decided and continued her lunch.

Author's notes: I made a lot of references to my other fanfic, Anthrax in particular. And I know what you are going to ask and the answer is that Elsa did not just freeze Johnny because she would not do that. She was attacked by two of the dukes lackeys and even then, they hat to start shooting at her for her to react. Even then she instantly regretted it. This time around she wanted to turn the other cheek. Sure he was rude but he did not mean it and he was not hurting anyone. Besides I thought it would be way funnier if she threw her sister under the bus. Note that this is not romance {obviously} and it was written for humor, thus not violating my no romance rule.


	6. SpongeBob

"Ok let's start from the beginning…..where on earth am I?" Elsa said. She looked about and she could not believe her eyes. She was…..UNDER WATER! She took in a deep breath against her better judgment, expecting water to come in. Instead her lungs were greeted by fresh air. It did not make sense but for now she decided not to dwell on it. She was stranded and her main concern was survival. Then something in the distance caught her eye. A town was just over the horizon.

"Food, water, and a place to sleep" Elsa thought in relief before walking in that direction.

Exhausted, she finally reached the town. She eyed the sign hanging above her

"Bikini Bottom, that's a strange name" she thought to herself. She heard her stomach growl. She was famished. She walked further in town to be greeted by…..fish? She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating and to her surprise she saw a strange fish staring at her!

"You ok, lady?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She realized that, fish or not, she wanted to make a good first impression. She did not want to be rude.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile. The fish then walked away. She did not want to draw attention, so she decided to keep walking. She noticed an odd building and she realized that it was a restaurant of sorts.

"The chum bucket, who gives places such strange names?" She said to herself but then decided to forget it; she needed food, not to criticize names. So she entered the building. She found all of the eats empty. She began to grow suspicious.

"A-a-a-a- c-customer!" a voice shouted from behind her. She was startled and turned around but her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw no one.

"….down here" the voice groaned. She obediently looked down to find a little green creature with one eye.

"Welcome to the Chum Bucket, My name is Plankton!" He cheered. Elsa wondered why he was so thrilled by her presence. She might ask once she had something to eat. So she looked at the menu and made her choice. About an hour later, the dish finally arrived. Rather than complain about the amount of time it took to serve such a seemingly simple dish, she was just happy did not have to starve. It did not look very appetizing.

"Anything is better than dying of starvation" she concluded. She used the fork to lift a bite to her mouth. The minute she swallowed it, one thought came to mind.

"On second thought, starvation is so underrated." She realized.

"How can they serve their customers such-"she looked around and then, it hit her. It was filthy. She was obsessed with getting food but that wannabe meal brought her back to her senses. She was no cook, but even she can tell that this restaurant was not fit for business, scum dripped from the walls and she began to feel queasy when she thought about whatever it was she just ate…..She did not want to know. Using her gloved finger, she rubbed it against the wall, left a streak of white and she brought it to Plankton's face.

"Look at this; you should be ashamed with yourself. Pray that I never return to the castle because if and when I do, this deplorable restaurant will be shut down!" she threatened while rubbing the dirt between her fingers. She then walked right over Plankton. The minute Elsa left the restaurant she realized how crisp and fresh air truly was. She then saw another restaurant, called the crusty crab. The Snow Queen cautiously approached the glass. She let her guard d 43ee own when she saw that it was crammed it with people, or fish. The air smelled fresh and every inch of the wall was immaculate.

"Welcome to the crusty crab. Can I take your order?" A blue squid deadpanned.

"I….uh….." she was at a loss for words.

"Two crabby patties for me and my new friend, SquidWard" A voice from behind her said. He was a yellow square with holes, blue eyes, no shirt, pants and a sailor cap. Was he referring to her? "What's your name, miss?" the little sponge asked. Elsa was somewhat relieved to see a friendly face.

"Q- Elsa" She answered, not wanting to reveal her royal status. The sponge smiled.

"My name is-"He was interrupted by yet another voice.

"SpongeBob, those crabby patties won't make themselves!" A crab to Elsa's left said.

"SpongeBob, is that your name?" She asked.

"yeah why?" he answered.

"And you work here?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" The sponge answered. He then rushed to the kitchen before she could ask him another question

He whipped up two crabby patties, he sat Elsa at a table and took the other seat. She stared uncertainly at the dish he served her. She steeled her nerves and took a bite. The burger left a wonderful mouth-watering taste in her mouth. She was about to give her compliments to the chef when a pink starfish like creature burst into the room. It eyed Elsa and charged at her.

"PATRICK NO!' SpongeBob screamed, but Patrick grabbed Elsa's shoulders and began to shake her violently

"Elsa Elsa Elsa" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Her eyes shot open to find herself in her own room, Anna was shaking her awake.

"What Anna?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Anna said to an irritated Elsa.

"So did I" She replied. Anna blew a raspberry.

"I bet mine was weirder!" She boasted, causing Elsa to laugh.

"I SERIOUSLY doubt that" Elsa concluded.

Author's notes: It has been a long time since I watched SpongeBob. This was the most difficult chapter to do for me so far. But personally I think it worked. This was brought to you by a request by NabilahSwift


	7. Boba Fett

Authors notes,

Guest: yes I am but my priority I my story "freedom is the right of all sentient beings" so it could be anything from a day or two to a few weeks in between updates for Elsa's encounters. I need time to think about the characters requested and how they would speak, act, and treat Elsa etc. So BE PATIENT all good things come to those who wait. Patience moves mountains.

I have got many requests for this character and I know him pretty well

Just so you guys know more than likely my next character will be Darth Vader. This encounter will have Elsa in it but its main focus will be Anna

Elsa was about to ask her little sister if she wanted to build a snowman. She noticed the Princess siting by the window. Anna had a melancholy expression on her face.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked in concern. Anna then turned to the Queen and hurled herself into her arms. Elsa knew what the problem was; her baby sister was upset, that was a big enough problem to demand the Queens attention. What Elsa didn't know was why.

"Kristoff never came back and now there is a storm at the north mountain. I can see it from here. I saw a stranger in town and I asked him if he could find Kristoff. I paid him a few gold coins and he promised to find him. What if they don't make it through the storm? They…they" Anna whimpered. Elsa's brain was working overtime to come up with a solution and a way to comfort Anna. Elsa was about to speak when someone beat her to it.

"Your highness, I found him." A man in a strange suit of armor said. The breastplate and helmet were green and the latter had an eye slit that was protected by some sort of material. He was holding Kristoff in front of him and was pointing a weapon of some sort at his temple. Anna's worry turned to anger as she walked up to the man.

"You were supposed to rescue him, Boba Fett, Not kidnap him! Let him go!" Anna snapped. Boba Fett obeyed. The latter released the handcuffs on Kristoff and stepped back. Boba approached the princess.

"You didn't even specify that you wanted him alive let alone to be rescued. You should choose your words more carefully. Luckily for you I assumed that you did not want me to kill him." Boba Fett lectured Anna.

"Boba Fett? Where have I heard that name…..oh I remember your that bounty hunter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said, not out of sincerity but out of protocol.

"With all due respect your majesty; you're wasting your flattery. I work for money, not cheap compliments and small talk. If you don't have a job, then you have nothing to say that I care to hear." Boba Fett deadpanned. Elsa was caught off guard, now realizing that the bounty hunter knew that she did not find his company even remotely pleasing. Boba Fett then approached the Princess.

"The sum you paid was….meager. You promised a higher fee if and when I returned. Since you did not specify, I ask for a bounty of 35,000. I will collect it now." Boba Fett bluntly said. Anna knew exactly what gave him the nerve to ask for such a ridiculous payment.

"With all due respect, you're wasting your bargaining skills. I refused to be emotionally extorted into giving into your demands. Just because you rescued our friend, does not mean you have the right to ask for such a large payment." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she knew that Boba Fett was trying to use emotional blackmail to get his reward. Boba drew his weapon. Elsa stepped in front of her and flexed her fingers, ready to freeze him. The bounty hunter silently stared the Queen and Princess down from behind that cold and unfeeling mask.

"Perhaps we can work out a better deal and avoid any….unpleasant confrontations. I'll offer 5,000" Anna stated from behind her human shield. Fett lowered his gun.

"25,000" Boba Fett retorted.

"10,000" Anna said.

"1 plus tax is…..35,000" the bounty hunter continued.

"You're funny" Anna said sarcastically.

"15,000" Fett replied.

"…Ok I'll tell you what I'll do, 20,000 if you go back and rescue the other ice harvesters from the storm.." Anna concluded. The mercenary agreed. They shook on it and the bounty hunter collected his reward and left. Soon the other ice harvesters were at the gates being led by Boba Fett.

"I said rescue them, not bring them to the palace!" Anna groaned.

"I rescued them, now there your problem" Boba countered. He ignited his jetpack and took off.

"Since you hired the man who brought them here, you get to organize the carriages and get them out." Elsa chirped. Anna groaned again.


	8. Davy jones

Elsa needed to go on a trip over seas. She gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye, and she stepped onto the ship. She was about to signal the Capitan to cast off when something caught her eye

"Anna what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sightseeing! I'm coming with you silly" Anna replied.

"Arendelle needs you, I have to meet with a friend of papa's" Elsa argued.

"But you need me more. Don't shut me out again " Anna said. Elsa could not believe her ears. Her sister really just played that card. It was too late the ship had already set sail. At least the company would be more enjoyable.

"don't worry sis, we are gonna have the time of our lives" Anna chirped.

Five days later…

"Ugh, Elsaaaaaa, are we there yet?" Anna groaned. She and Elsa were on a lifeboat. "Give me a break, we were not there five minutes ago and we're not there now! Now row! I'm doing all the work" Elsa panted.

"I wonder what happened to the rest of the crew." Anna said trying to catch her breath.

"They're fine, they just got separated. I am sure they can reach arendelle." Elsa assured her baby sister.

"Them? What about us?" Anna retorted.

"You managed to toss Prince Hans into the sea with a single punch, why don't you use that muscle to get us there, keep rowing!" Elsa reminded while trying to row at the same time.

Then a woman with red hair splashed out of the water.

"….Humans!" She gasped.

" Are you a mermaid?" Anna asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. My name is Ariel, you guys look like you can use some help" Ariel replied with a giggle.

"Um, I'm afraid we got stranded. Do you know where we can find land?" Elsa asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah…but how did you get here?" The mermaid asked

"Well…." Anna and Elsa said together.

Flashback.

The storm was tearing the ship apart. It was sinking.

"Abandon ship" The captain cried out. They were about to head to the lifeboats when another ship rose from the water, and caught the crew and the two royal sisters.

"F-flying Dutchman" one of the sailors whimpered. Just then they heard heavy footsteps. They never could have expected what to see next. Approaching the crew and royals was a man, he had a beard of tentacles, a crab claw for a left hand, his right leg was that of a crabs and he had icy blue eyes. Without saying a word, he marched up to the Queen. He blew smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"Greetings, I am Q-"Elsa was cut off by the man.

"Queen Elsa, can you live with yourself and what you are?" The man said. Elsa recognized this to be the legendary Davy Jones. She wondered what he meant by his question. The legendary captain pointed to Anna. Elsa realized that somehow he knew all about her mistakes and she lowered her head in shame. Davy Jones used his claw to raise her chin, they were face to face.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear the retribution that will come to you? All your mistakes laid bare, all your sins punished, all of the blood you spilt repaid?" Davy Jones asked the depressed Queen. The more she contemplated what he was asking, the more she grew afraid.

"I can offer an escape….forestall the final judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will you serve?" The captain asked softly. She was tempted to say yes.

"No Elsa! I'm here, I'm still here" Anna whimpered.

"Yes I can live with myself, and my answer is no." Elsa declared. Davy Jones then summoned the kraken and smashed whatever was left of their ship to pieces and left the two sisters stranded at sea.

End of flashback

"Ok while it was nice of Davy Jones to not hurt us, I kinda wish he let us keep our ship" Anna moped.

"Less talk more rowing!" Elsa said. Ariel was trying to push the boat in a futile attempt to get them to land. She then saw some of the boat wreckage.

"oooh I bet scuttle will know what that stuff is!" Ariel said before leaving the two sisters alone.

"Plan b?" Anna asked.

"Plan B is, ROW!

They finally reached land to find a dog running. Behind it were hundreds of people with spears. They were all headed towards them.

"….Back to the boat!" Elsa and Anna yelped at the same time.


	9. The reboot is here!

All I needed was a little time! the reboot is here! its bigger its better! ELSA'S ENCOUNTERS IS BACK! *final fantasy victory fanfare*


	10. I believe I can FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Author's notes:**

**REJOICE! HALLELUJAH! WE ARE OFFICIALLY CONTINUING THIS SERIES! NOW I HAVE HELP!**

**Ok this chapter was actually written with by my co-author and best friend, bigbythebigbadwolf, be sure to send him a PM to thank him and give him a big round of applause. I made a few small tweaks here and there but this is HIS chapter. This chapter {and possibly the next chapters} will be longer as we both want to spend more time with the character's elsa meets. I may possibly add more to the previous chapters as well. But for now Enjoy **

Elsa sighed as she sat down in her room again. It was another day in her sad and lonely life.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Elsa?" Came the voice of her sister, Anna. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

For years, little Anna sang that song, hoping the sister she used to be so close with would come out and play with her like they used to. Elsa wanted nothing more than to build snowmen, ride their bike down the hall, anything as long as she could spend time with Anna. But she couldn't! Elsa would just hurt her sister again…like before.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said, once again. Though her voice was stern and laced with annoyance, inside her heart was breaking to say such things.

"Okay, bye," Anna replied, her voice filled with disappointment and hurt. Oh how Elsa wanted nothing more than to run out the room, hug her sister, and apologize for saying what she did.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa whispered as she heard Anna's footsteps grow fainter and fainter.

That night, little Elsa trembled as she lay in bed, softly sobbing. She knew it was for the best that she stayed in her room, but it still hurt not being able to go outside and play with Anna like she used to. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk hurting her sister, her momma and papa, anyone ever again.

"I wish…" Elsa choked out as she squeezed her pillow. "I wish I didn't have these powers! If I didn't have them, I couldn't hurt anyone!"

Unknown to Elsa, she was being watched. A shadowy figure was peering into the room from outside her window. Seeing this little child so sad made the figure sad too. He had to find a way to get inside and cheer her up. At the sound of chiming bells, the figure turned its head to shining ball of light that flew up next to it.

"I know, Tink," The figure whispered to the light. "She looks so sad. I wonder why." The ball of light chimed again. "Good idea."

The figure moved closer to the window and tested it to see if it was locked. Once learning it wasn't, the figure opened the window. The ball of light flew inside first, hovering over the sobbing Elsa. The little princess stopped sobbing when she heard the sound of bells. Bells? In her room? Curious, Elsa opened her eyes…which grew widened at the sight above her.

For that tiny light was actually a person. A tiny person anyway. A small woman in a short green dress with golden hair. The little woman had wings sticking out her back, which were fluttering rapidly.

"A…a fairy?" Elsa tilted her head in amazement. She wasn't overly surprised to see one, considering she had magical powers over ice and her family had visited trolls. But to see a fairy right in front of her.

The little fairy smiled and waved at Elsa, making that chiming bell sound. Slowly, Elsa raised her hand and waved back. The fairy moved closer to Elsa, who tried shrinking back.

"Please don't!" Elsa pleaded, scared that her powers would hurt this wonderful creature. "You're not safe! I'll hurt you!"

The fairy was taken aback by the little girl's pleading but then her own eyes widened in shock as the little girl's blanket started becoming coated in frost. She made the bell noise far more rapidly now.

"Please go away little fairy," Elsa whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you." She started sobbing some more.

"Ah. Cheer up now. You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

Elsa shot straight up as the figure from outside entered her room. It was a boy, slightly older than her with flaming red hair that clashed with his rather unusual green outfit, completed with a green cap that had a red feather sticking out of it.

"W-who are you?" Elsa asked fearfully, ice starting to spread more along her blanket. "How did you get in here?" She prepared herself in case she needed to call the guards.

"Hi, there" the boy said with a smile. "I'm Peter Pan. And how I got in here?" He suddenly lifted off the ground, hovering there just like the fairy. Elsa's wide eyes went even wider.

"You can fly?" She asked.

"I can fly," The boy chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "And it looks like you can make ice." He pointed at her blanket. Elsa finally realized what she had been doing to it and quickly got out of bed, lest she freeze her entirely bed. Some stranger knew about her powers. Oh all the hard work her parents had done, gone to waste by some flying boy.

"That's amazing," Peter said, flying over to Elsa's blanket and studying it. "You're just like the Winter Fairies."

Elsa, who had been about to tell Peter to leave again, paused at his words. "Winter Fairies?"

"Yeah, the fairies who bring Winter to the mainland," Peter said absentmindedly, like it was no big deal.

"There are fairies who bring Winter?" Elsa asked, her curiosity overcoming her fear.

"There are fairies who do all kinds of things," Peter said, looking back at Elsa. "Like Tink here." He pointed at the fairy next to him. "Tinker Bell is a tinker fairy, which means she likes to tinker and make things. She's really good."

The fairy, now named Tinker Bell, turned a light pink, apparently blushing at the boy's praise.

"She's pretty," Elsa said. The fairy was taken aback by Elsa's compliment but smiled and began chiming.

"She says thank you," Peter said. "I'm glad she likes you. Normally she doesn't like girls who hang out with me. Don't know why."

Tinker Bell looked at Peter in annoyance. Elsa giggled at the sight.

"So…where do these fairies live?" She asked.

"In Neverland," Peter answered.

Oh. Elsa wanted to go and see the winter fairies, but did she really want to risk it?

"Why were you so sad anyway?" Peter asked Elsa.

Elsa gulped. Should she really tell him? Well, he already knew that she had powers, so it wouldn't really make a difference. She told Peter about her powers , how she accidentally hurt Anna, and now had to spend her life in isolation to prevent anyone from discovering her powers…and to prevent her from hurting anyone again.

Peter and Tink felt very bad for Elsa, so they decided to cheer her up.

"Come with us to Neverland!" Peter suggested. "I bet the Winter Fairies can help you."

Elsa looked at Peter hopefully. "Really?"

Tink shrugged and made some bell noises. Even Elsa could tell Tink was saying it was worth a try.

"But…where is Neverland?" Elsa asked.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," Peter replied, earning a very confused look from the little princess. He chuckled. "How about we teach you to fly first? That'll make things easier."

Elsa couldn't deny that the idea of flying really excited her. "But…how do you fly?"

"You think of a wonderful thought," Peter told her.

"Any happy thought?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Any."

Elsa racked her brain to think of any happy thought. But it wasn't easy, since most of her thoughts were of sadness and fear. But then…she thought back to when she and Anna would play in her snow. How they'd slide across the ice, ride down slopes, and of course, build a snowman.

With these happy thoughts in mind, Elsa jumped…only to fall to the ground with a hard thud. Elsa tried to fight back her tears as she painfully got up. She looked at Peter, who seemed just as confused.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

Peter scratched his head for a moment before comprehension dawned on him and smacked his forehead. "I forgot. To fly takes three things: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust! Alright, Tink!"

Tink saluted before flying over Elsa, suddenly sprinkling a strange gold dust upon her. Elsa shook as a warm feeling overcame her.

"Now try," Peter encouraged.

Elsa closed her eyes thought about Anna and all the fun they had together. As she did, her body started lifting right off the floor. Peter laughed.

"You're doing it, Elsa!" He cheered. "You're doing it!"

Elsa opened an eye and gasped to see herself floating in the air. A smile broke out upon her face. "I can fly!" She cheered.

"You can fly!" Peter laughed.

"I can fly!" Elsa began zooming all around her room. "This is amazing!"

Peter laughed as the little girl happily flew around before making his way to her window. "Come on, Elsa. Here we go! Off to Neverland!" And with that, Peter flew out the window with Tink right behind him.

Elsa was almost right behind him but paused. She looked back over at her bedroom door. She was about to take a big step today. Was she doing the right thing? Well, Peter said those fairies could probably help her with her magic. And once she knew how to control it, she could come back and play with Anna again! With new found determination, Elsa flew right on after Peter.

Out and about, Elsa took in all she could as she soared through the sky. Flying really was amazing!

"Having fun?" Peter asked, moving through the sky like he was swimming.

"Yeah!" Elsa laughed.

"Come on!" Peter coaxed and soon the two were flying all over Arendelle. First they soared around the castle before descending down to the ford, flying just above the water. Elsa dipped a hand in and laughed as the water rose by her.

As she flew, it seemed like she had left all her worries and fears behind. Soon she flew up to join Peter and Tink.

"There it is, Elsa," Peter pointed a distant star. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Elsa stared. They were flying to a star? An actual start?

Grinning, Peter and Tinker Bell flew onward to Neverland. Deciding to take a leap of faith, Elsa flew after them. She couldn't say for certain, but she had a feeling she was in for a wonderful adventure.

When Elsa first got her glimpse of Neverland, it was something out of a dream. A beautiful island in a star. Truly a fantasy.

Taking her to a cloud, Peter began showing Elsa the numerous spots on Neverland.

"There's mermaid lagoon," Peter said, pointing to a little lagoon.

"Real mermaids?" Elsa asked in amazement.

"Yep. And there's the indian camp!" He pointed to a distant hill where several Native American Teepees stood.

"Where's Pixie Hollow?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"It's in the thicker part of Neverland," Peter explained. "You can't see it from here."

Elsa's eyes then landed on a ship docked near the edge of the island. "Is that your ship, Peter?"

Peter grinned when he saw the ship. "Nope. That's Hook's ship."

"Hook?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Captain Hook, my arch-enemy. He's still mad because I cut off his hand and threw it to a crocodile."

Elsa gasped. "Peter how could you?"

Peter shrugged. "Ah, it was all in good fun."

"Good fun?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Cutting off someone's hand is good fun for you?!"

Before Peter could answer, there was an explosion from the ship. And a cannonball coming right at them! Peter quickly pulled Elsa out of the way.

"Hook's firing at us," Peter glared. "Tink, take Elsa to the Lost Boys. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire."

Tinker Bell nodded and beckoned Elsa to follow her. Elsa did, but not before casting a parting glance at Peter.

"Hey!" Peter called down the ship. "Hook, you codfish! Here!"

The ship fired more cannonballs at Peter, who managed to dodge them with incredible ease. Deciding that her new friend was going to be okay on his own, she focused on Tinker Bell, who beckoned Elsa to hurry.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Elsa cried to the little pixie. Exasperrated, Tinker Bell even grabbed Elsa's finger as if that would speed things up.

Eventually Tinker Bell led Elsa to an old, barren tree. This was Hangman's Tree, the entrance to Peter's underground home. While waiting for Peter, Elsa was introduced to the Lost Boys who, as the title indicated, were a group of boys who ran away from home and joined Peter's merry crew. They all wore outfits like animals; a fox, a bear, a skunk, a rabbit, and twin raccoons.

At first the boys were confused by Elsa's appearance until Peter showed up and explained everything. At first they weren't all that keen about a girl joining them, but they relented when they saw how firm Peter was about it.

…

With the Lost Boys, Elsa had many adventures. She befriended the Mermaids, the Indians (particularly Princess TigerLily) and even the fairies, whom Tinker Bell introduced her to. As with Tink, Elsa couldn't understand what they were saying and needed Peter to translate. Sadly, the Winter Fairies weren't all that helpful to Elsa. They're abilities weren't quite the same as Elsa's, which left the little princess depressed. Had coming to Neverland been a complete waste of time?

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Peter asked, noticing how down Elsa looked today.

"The fairies can't help me with my powers," She replied softly.

Peter scratched his head, struggling to find a way to cheer her up. "I'm sorry," He said finally.

"It's not your fault," Elsa whispered. "I should've known nobody could help me with this curse."

"Curse?!" Now Peter was outraged. Seeing a friend sad was bad enough, but for that friend to think badly about themselves? He wouldn't have it! "Elsa, I think what you can do is amazing."

"But all I can do is hurt people!" Elsa cried, the log she was sitting on starting to frost over.

Peter scoffed. "That's silly. Snow can be used for fun too."

Once again, Elsa remembered all those times she used her snow for fun but…

"Maybe your powers work like flying," Peter suggested. "Try thinking of happy thoughts! That should do it."

Elsa made a face. Happy thoughts? It couldn't be that simple…could it?

Peter must have noticed her skeptical look. "Come on, Elsa. Just try."

Sighing but knowing Peter wouldn't stop until she did, Elsa closed her eyes and started thinking happy thoughts again.

But before she could try anything, the sound of a snapping twig drew her attention.

"Well, well, well," A man stepped out from behind a tree. Elsa didn't need to see the metal hook the man had for a left hand to know who he was. He was Captain Hook.

Peter got in between Hook and Elsa, dagger drawn. "What do you want now, Hook?"

"I just happened to be passing by when I heard something very interesting to me ear," Hook looked over at Elsa, who suddenly wanted to make herself scarce. "It seems the young lass has a special gift."

Elsa paled. Now Hook knew about her powers?

"Forget it , Hook!" Peter snarled. "You're not getting Elsa!"

"Oh?" Hook asked mockingly. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?"

"That's right," Peter said smugly. "I've beaten you every other time haven't I?"

"That I will concede," Hook said, giving Peter a gracious bow. "And I acknowledge you as a worthy opponent. However, I can see the great uses this little one has with her powers of ice and snow."

Elsa felt the fear start taking over. Ice began forming around her.

"Remarkable," Hook said, looking at the ice. "Imagine what someone like me could do if I had someone like her in me crew."

"She'll never join you, Hook!" Peter declared, charging at the pirate, who blocked with his saber.

"Oh, but I can be very persuasive," Hook chuckled.

Suddenly a few pirates leaped out from behind trees and tossed Elsa into a bag. The princess screamed in fright and confusion with ice forming on the bag.

"Hurry!" Hook ordered. "Get her to the ship as fast as you can!"

"No!" Peter tried to rescue Elsa but Hook hit him in the back of the head. The flying boy slumped to the ground.

"How easy it would be to just end you," Hook stood over Peter's unconscious body as his men hauled Elsa away. "But I want to kill you easily, boy. I intend to make you pay for taking me hand away and feeding it to that wretched crocodile. Till we meet again." With that, Hook left.

…

The next thing Elsa knew, she was roughly dropped onto the deck of Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger. She tucked into herself as she saw all the mean, nasty pirates surrounding her. Soon they parted to give Hook some room.

"Welcome aboard, my dear," Hook bowed to Elsa, who tried to look brave despite how scared she really was.

"W-What did you do to P-Peter?" She asked, fearing the worst for her friend.

"Oh he's fine…for now," Hook said sinisterly. "But enough about him, my dear. Let us talk about you instead."

Elsa glared at Hook with all the courage she could muster.

"Asi I said back at our previous encounter," Hook went on. "I see great potential with you, young lady. That power and my brains! We would be unstoppable! Entire oceans and seas would be ours to pillage and plunder."

Elsa's face turned sour. Her? A pirate? Maybe back then she would've been too scared out of her mind. Sure she was still scared, but she also a little braver too.

"I'll never join your crew," She said defiantly. "Peter will save me."

Hook burst out into laughter. "Peter Pan will save you! Ha! That boy is finally going to get what's coming to him. I will make sure of that. And there will nothing you can do to save him."

Elsa tried thinking about what Peter said earlier. Thinking of happy thoughts to control her powers. If there was ever a time for it to work, now would be a good time.

Closing her eyes, Elsa searched for happy thoughts. Not only did she think of her times with Anna, but she also thought of all the fun she had in Neverland. Peter, the Lost Boys, the mermaids, the Indians. She also thought of how funny it would be if she froze the deck and watched the pirates trip over themselves.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Elsa stamped a little slippered foot onto the deck.

"Great Davy Jones!"

Hook's exclamation caused Elsa to open her eyes. She gapsed when she saw the entire deck was covered in ice and all the pirates were laying around in a sprawl. Elsa's excitement was bubbling up. She did! She really did it!

"Get her!" Hook ordered to his men. The pirates tried getting up but they kept sliding back on the ice. Elsa took this opportunity to bolt. But where could she go? All she could do was run to other parts of the ship.

"Gove up, girl!" Hook yelled even as he fell back into the deck. "There's nowhere for you to run!"

Oh he was right. There was nowhere for her to run. She looked back over at the pirates.

"Hey, pirates!" She called. They all stopped and looked at her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

She raised her hand and shot a blast of snow at the deck, thinking of a happy thought of a big scary snowman frightening the pirates. As she imagined this, the snow she was making did in fact become a really big and mean looking snowman. Elsa was amazed at how easily she made this one compared to Olaf. But then something incredible happened. The snowman moved and bellowed angrily at the pirates. Her snowman was alive?!

The pirates screamed for their lives as the large snowman kept knocking them around and sending them overboard. Hook, realizing he was helpless outmatched, tried to get away but kept tripping on the ice. Finally the snowman caught up with Hook and flung him after his crew.

"I'll get you for this!" Hook bellowed angrily at Elsa. "If it's the last thing I do!"

Just then there was a tick-tock sound. Hook nervously turned around to see the crocodile coming right at him. Screaming like a banshee, Hook began swimming like mad to escape his vicious predator. "Smeeee!" He cried. "Smeeeeee!"

"Captain!" Said crewmate, who had actually dove overboard to escape the snow golem's wrath. "Captain!" Soon the crew began swimming after their captain and the vicious crocodile.

When Peter arrived to save the day, he was caught off guard by the frozen ship and the colossal snowman, alongside a smiling Elsa.

"You were right, Peter!" Elsa said, hugging him. "I just needed to think happy thoughts!"

Peter crowed happily. "Congratulations, Elsa. I knew you could do it!"

With her powers now apparently under control, Elsa wanted to return home. Peter was shocked and against it at first, but Elsa insisted on returning home to her family. Peter wasn't happy to see Elsa leave, but he decided to respect her wishes. With Hook and his crew scared away for now, Peter and the Lost Boys commandeered the Jolly Roger. Once Tinker Bell did her thing, the entire ship was flying off back to Arendelle. Elsa was amazed it was still nighttime considering how long it felt since she had been gone. The giant snowman decided to stay in Neverland with the Winter Fairies, that way he would never have to worry about melting.

"Thank you, Peter," Elsa to the boy who didn't grow up.

"You're welcome, Elsa," Peter gave her one last hug goodbye.

"Goodbye, Elsa!" The Lost Boys said sadly. Even Tinker Belle looked sad to see Elsa leave.

"Goodbye, all of you. Thank you so much," Elsa said softly.

"If you ever need us," Peter said. "We'll be there for you." He turned to his troops. "Alright, men. Let's go home!"

"Aye aye, sir!" The Lost Boys saluted Peter. As they all scrambled to their stations, the big ship took off back to Neverland. Elsa continued waving goodbye until her friends were out of sight. Then she let out a big yawn and curled up into bed. What an adventure she had. It was almost like a dream.

Elsa opened her eyes, and sighed sadly. She stretched her tiny limbs. To find the usual, a thick layer of frost covering her bed. The little princess fought back the tears...as she realized it WAS too good to be true...it WAS just a dream. Despite her best efforts, tears did indeed stream down her rosy cheeks.

"I sense the end to your long and agonizing journey" A voice in the shadows said, making elsa jump.

**author's notes: ooooh! cliff hangar! Well I gave it some thought and I realized that my chapter would bounce off of this one perfectly**

**Next time on elsa's encounters:**

**Elsa: come out...are you afraid?**

**?: no**

**Elsa: then why won't you come out?**

**?: because then YOU'LL be afraid**


	11. ok bigby's chapters are way better mlp

Elsa's Encounters: My Little Pony

this was brought to you via request. written by my friend and coworker: bigbythebigbadwolf...say what you will about mlp but I did not write this...yes my friend is a brony...got a problem with that? anyway enjoy

It was hustle and bustle in Arendelle, none more so than in the castle itself. Queen Elsa was expecting some very important guests tomorrow and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"What is the name of this place again?" Princess Anna asked her older sister.

"Equestria," Elsa replied. "They heard we were in need of a new trading partner in place of Weselton."

"Equestria?" Anna repeated the word, trying it on for size. "Hmm."

"I received a letter from their leader Princess…Celestia I believe the name was. She will be arriving to discuss further terms with us while her sister, Princess Luna, watches over Equestria. Celestia added that she would be bringing her star pupil and her friends along, as they have apparently aided Equestria numerous times in the past."

"What do you think she's like?" Anna asked.

Elsa tapped her chin. "She was very formal and respectful in her letter, but that's all I have to go on."

"Hopefully she'll be nicer than the Duke of Weaseltown," Anna muttered.

Elsa sighed. "Agreed."

"Also…what's with all the fruits and vegetables in the kitchen?" Anna wondered. "Do they really like salads or something."

"Princess Celestia said we would understand when we met her and the others she is bringing," Elsa replied. "All that we needed to know for now was that they did not want to eat any meat."

Anna made a face. Eating nothing but fruits and vegetables? Huh. Well, who was she to judge?

"However," Elsa's face turned mischevious now. "The letter did recommend to also have plenty of chocolates, sweets, and cakes."

Anna grinned. "I'm starting to like this Celestia."

Elsa grinned back. "I had a feeling you would."

…

Tomorrow came and both sisters were at the docks, awaiting the arrival of Princess Celestia. Olaf had decided to tag along to meet this mysterious princess he kept hearing so much about.

"When will they be arriving?" Olaf asked.

"Pretty soon, I think," Elsa answered. "The letter did say around noon."

"I see a ship coming!" Olaf cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

Sure enough, a grand ship was making its way across the fjord and towards the docks. It flew a flag the likes of which Elsa, or anyone in Arendelle for that matter, had ever seen. It was light blue with a picture of a white Pegasus and a blue Pegasus circling the sun and moon, surrounded by stars. Elsa and Anna waited with anticipation as the Equestrian ship finally docked. Ropes were tossed overt the side, which Elsa's servants grabbed and began tying to the docs as the ship let down its anchor. Elsa was about to call out to the ship when suddenly a gangplank moved over the side and touched the doc. All the gathered people, with the exception of the oblivious Olaf, were confused as the plank had been moved. They couldn't see anyone on the ship moving it. And it might have been Elsa's imagination but she could have sworn she had seen the plank engulfed with a faint, golden light a moment ago.

But that was nothing compared to what Elsa was about to see next. A figure stood from the ship for all to see. It was…a horse. At first. It was pure white with a mane and tail that looked like a light rainbow. And it seemed to move on its very own. The strange horse had golden…shoes(?) on her hooves, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center, and a tiara on top of its head. On its flank was a picture of the sun.

But those weren't the strangest things about the horse. What was really the strangest would be the horn sticking out of the horse's forehead and the wings sticking out of the sides. She was a unicorn? A Pegasus? A unicorn Pegasus? A Pegasus unicorn? A pegacorn? A unisus?

"Queen Elsa?" The unicorn/Pegasus suddenly spoke, shocking everyone even further.

"Uh…yes?" Elsa hesitantly responded.

The strange horse, now identified as a girl, smiled with understanding and patience. "I understand this might come as quite the surprise, but I thought it would be easier to explain things to you in person than through a letter." She bowed. "_I _am Princess Celestia of Equestria."

Elsa, Anna, and all their gathered servants all gaped. Princess Celestia…was a horse?!

Olaf, not bothered in the slightest, waved. "Hi, Princess Celestia! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Celestia chuckled at the enthusiastic snowman. "Hello, Olaf."

Elsa just stood there, staring at Celestia in shock and awe. Anna was struggling to say something but all that come out was a bunch of weak gibberish. Celestia noticed this and sighed.

"I apologize if I have upset you."

Luckily Elsa managed to find her voice. "Oh, no, no, you haven't, Princess Celestia. Oh, I am so sorry." She curtisied. "Welcome to Arendelle, Princess Celestia. Please forgive my rudeness."

"That's quite alright," Celestia assured her. "I can understand this might be quite a lot to take in."

"You got that right," Anna muttered, though Elsa heard her. She quickly elbowed her sister, earning herself an annoyed look from Anna.

"Now that you know what I am, do you still wish to consider Equestria as a potential trading partner?"

Elsa considered this. So what if Celestia was a horse…unicorn…Pegasus…creature. She was obviously intelligent, understanding, and an actual ruler. Besides, considering that she had the power to control ice and snow, who was Elsa to judge?

"I would be honored," She said finally.

Celestia smiled again. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

"Shall we continue discussing this in the castle?" Elsa offered. "Over lunch?"

Celestia nodded. "Thank you. It has been quite a long journey."

"Very well," Elsa said.

Celestia looked over her shoulder. "It's alright, my faithful student. You and the others can come out now."

"Are you sure, Princess Celestia?" Another female's voice called back.

"I'm quite sure," Celestia replied comfortingly.

There was the sound of clopping on deck and suddenly another horse came into view. This one was much smaller than Celestia. She was violet, with a mane and tail that was deep purple with a pink stripe running through them. On this one's flank was a picture of a star. Like Celestia, she had both a horn and wings.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, meet Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said. "My dear student and the princess of friendship."

The now named Twilight Sparkle bowed. Elsa and Anna both bowed back.

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Twilight said.

"A pleasure, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Elsa replied.

"Another princess?" Anna asked. "How is this…"

"There is much to explain about Equestria," Celestia answered. "We can explain everything when we discuss trading business."

Anna shrugged. "Fair enough."

Just then more horses appeared next to Twilight and Celestia. Like Celestia and Twilight, they were female. One was pure white like Celestia, thought she had a dark purple mane and tail, which were both done like a fancy hairdo. On her flank were three diamonds forming a triangle. Next to her was an orange horse with a blonde mane and tail. On her flank were three apples that formed an upside down triangle. Then there was a cyan blue horse with a rainbow colored mane and tail with a mark like a red lightning bolt on her flank. Following her was a yellow horse with a long pink mane and tail, with butterfly images on her flank. The last one was bubblegum pink with darker pink, puffy-looking mane and tail. This last one had what appeared to be a trio of balloons on her flank; two of them were blue while the third was yellow.

"Oooh!" The pink horse said in a hyper voice. "Are these the humans Princess Celestia told us about? This calls for a First Encounter with Humans Party!" She suddenly tossed streamers into the air.

"Pinkie," Twilight sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly, my dear," The white horse with the purple mane said. "We are in the presence of royalty. Please show some manners."

"Ooops," Pinkie giggled. "Sorry."

Sighing again, Twilight faced Elsa and Anna. "These are my friends," She pointed to the white horse.

"A pleasure to meet you."

Twilight pointed to the orange one. "Applejack."

"Well howdy-do!"

Twilight pointed at the one with the rainbow mane. "Rainbow Dash"

"The one and only!"

Twilight pointed at the yellow one. "Fluttershy."

"H…hi."

"And Pinkie Pie."

"Hi, humans!" Pinkie Pie waved happily.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie!" Olaf cheered as he ran up to them. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The girls all gasped upon seeing Olaf.

"Incredible," Twilight studied the snowman. "A sentient snow golem." She began studying Olaf's flurry. "And this small cloud is capable of keeping him from melting. Fascinating. How did you come to be, Mr. Olaf?"

"Elsa made me," Olaf said simply.

Twilight looked over at Elsa in shock. "Humans are capable of magic? I've never heard of unicorns or alicorns capable of creating sentient constructs before. This is incredible!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up to Elsa's face. "You have snow powers? That is so awesome!"

Applejack trotted up to them and proceeded to grab Rainbow Dash's tail with her teeth, yanking the Pegasus back soon.

"You leave the poor gal alone," Applejack said sternly.

"You're a queen with snow powers?" Pinkie Pie asked Elsa. "That makes you a Snow Queen?" She gasped loudly. "We should totally have a snow party! With snowballs and ice cream and…"

Rarity put her hoof in front of Pinkie's mouth, silencing the hyper-active horse. "Perhaps we should get better acquainted with her highness first and see if she is interested in having a party."

"Of course she'd be interested in having a party," Pinkie replied, as if that were obvious. "Who wouldn't?"

Rarity rolled her eyes before looking back at Elsa. "Though I must say, your majesty. That dress of yours is positively stunning. Who is your tailor? I simply must speak with them?"

"Um…I made it?" Elsa said with a sheepish grin.

"You? You made your own dress?" Rarity started eyeing it up and down. "Well, as one designer to another, I simply must applaud you. The color, the design, it's simply divine!"

"It…it is really pretty," Fluttershy timidly agreed.

"This is so weird," Anna muttered to her sister, who couldn't help but agree.

"How about we head to the castle first?" Elsa suggested.

"An excellent idea," Celestia agreed. "Come along my little ponies."

…

Soon the rather unusual band made their way to the castle. Needless to say, Princess Celestia and her companions drew countless stares and murmurs.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rainbow Dash said, flying over everyone else. "You think they'd never seen a pony before."

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight scowled. "Didn't you listen to Princess Celestia earlier? Humans have never encountered Pegasus ponies, unicorns, or earth ponies before, just as how we have never met humans before."

"Yeah, yeah," Rainbow Dash muttered, not really caring what her friend was saying, which made Twilight groan.

"I apologize for Rainbow Dash's behavior," Twilight said to Elsa and Anna.

"It's quite alright," Elsa said, seeing how badly Twilight felt about all this.

…

Soon everyone was gathered at the grand hall for lunch. All sorts of fruits and vegetables were handed out, along with loaves of bread and numerous baked goods. Somehow the ponies were capable of holding objects with their hooves as if they were hands. Though Celestia, Twilight, and Rarity simply used magic to levitate everything. They did this by different colored lights surrounding their horns and any objects they wished to move would have that same light on them. It was quite an interesting sight.

"So…Equestria is a hor…pony country?" Anna asked, looking at Celestia.

"While ponies are the majority," Celestia said. "There other beings who live there as well. There are griffins, dragons, minotaurs…"

Both Elsa and Anna's large eyes grew even wider. Equestria sounded like a country for all sorts of mythical creatures.

"So…what was Rainbow Dash talking about earlier?" Anna asked. "The whole Pegasus pony, unicorn thing?"

"Ah," Twilight said before looking at her mentor. "May I, Princess Celestia?"

Celestia nodded to her. "Go ahead, my faithful student."

Twilight cleared her throat. "Well you see, Princess Anna, there are three different kinds of ponies. Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus ponies."

"What are you and Celestia?" Anna asked.

"We are alicorns," Twilight replied. "But the only alicorns I know of are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and myself."

"Pinkie and I are Earth ponies," Applejack replied. "We don't have magic and can't fly, but we get by just fine."

"Pegaus ponies like me and Fluttershy can fly through the sky and make Equestria's weather," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Make weather?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Celestia explained. "In Equestria, the weather is regulated by the Pegasus ponies. Though there are certain places where the weather occurs naturally."

"Like the E...everfree forest," Fluttershy mumbled.

"I'm guessing that this Everfree Forest is a dangerous place?" Elsa asked Fluttershy, giving her a warm and reassuring smile. Fluttershy shyly smiled back.

"Well, it _is _pretty scary," Fluttershy replied. "But our friend Zecora the zebra lives there so it's not _too _bad."

At that moment, deserts were being handed out. Pinkie licked her mouth as she stared at the cakes and pies, chocolates and creams. "Now we're talking!" She cried happily. When a plate with a cake was put down in front of her, Pinkie somehow managed to swallow the entire cake…whole!

Elsa and Anna stared. They looked at each other then back at Pinkie Pie, who was licking her mouth again. "Mmmm. That was good!"

Twilight cringed at Pinkie Pie's lack of manners. "I am so sorry, Queen Elsa!"

"That's…alright," Elsa replied, still staring at Pinkie Pie, who was stuffing herself with more sweets. Rarity was giving her hyper friend a reprimanding look, though Pinkie was completely oblivious to it.

"Hey, Elsa," Rainbow Dash called. "Let's see some of your magic!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight gasped. "That is not…"

Deciding to keep the two from arguing, Elsa got up. "I would love to show you." She said.

Immediately everypony looked at her. Taking a deep breath, Elsa waved her hand, sending a blast of ice at the ground.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash flew into the air. "That is so cool!"

"What all can you do with your magic, Queen Elsa?" Twilight asked. "We know you can create living snowman like Olaf…"

"Can you create a snowpony?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"I think I could," Elsa tapped her chin.

"You should see Elsa's ice castle," Anna said. "Not to mention Marshmallow!"

"Ice…castle?!" Rarity was suddenly in Elsa's face. "You have an ice castle?! We simply _must _see it!"

"We can go there later if Queen Elsa is willing, Rarity," Applejack said. "Right now, how about we see if the Queen's interested in being partners with Equestria."

"Oh, um," Rarity blushed. "Of course. Hmm. My deepest apologies, your majesty."

Once again, Elsa assured the ponies that everything was alright. Soon, Celestia began telling Elsa all about Equestria while the snow queen showed the ponies all of her icy powers. Twilight Sparkle, who was just as much a scientist as she was a magic user, enjoyed talking with Elsa over her powers as well as their shared fondness for geometry.

Soon, Elsa showed them her ice castle. Rarity spent her time studying every detail.

"There are no words!" Rarity had gushed before running over to Elsa. "I don't suppose you'd consider making one for ahem…other ponies would you?"

And then when she learned Elsa created her dress with her magic, the fashionista suggested they become dress partners sometime. Needless to say, Elsa was becoming quite popular.

Soon, Anna and Elsa led the ponies to meet the rock trolls, Kristoff, and Sven. Fluttershy, who had been so quiet and timid all day, was suddenly gushing the moment she saw the troll kids.

"Ooooh!" Fluttershy scooped a baby troll into her front hooves. "I've never seen a baby troll before. He's so cute!"

When the ponies were introduced to Kristoff, who was…surprisingly not as shocked as they had been. Might have been due to his friendship with Sven. Though even they were put off by how he and Sven would share carrots. Rarity had been baffled that Anna was not engaged to a prince of some sort. So Elsa explained the whole Prince Hans situation.

"My word!" Rarity had gasped. "That Prince Hans is a fiend! I'm so glad you punched him, Anna!"

While Rarity was still put off by Anna being in a relationship with a mere ice-deliverer, she respected the feelings the two had for each other.

Soon everyone had tuckered themselves out and were now back at the castle.

"Princess Celestia," Elsa said with a smile. "I would be honored to have Arendelle be trading partners with Equestria."

The six other ponies all cheered happily while Celestia gave Elsa a bow. "And Equestria would be honored to have Arendelle as a trading partner." She said.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "Party Time!"

For once, everyone and everypony was in agreement. So they headed back to Arendelle to party! There were singing, dancing, playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony' and chocolate; lots and lots of chocolate.

"Pinkie Pie!" Anna laughed as the two stuffed chocolate in their faces. "I like your style."

"Mmmhmm," Pinkie grunted in agreement, her mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Come on, Elsa!" Rainbow Dash said. "Let's have a snowball fight!"

"Not in the Grand Hall," Elsa chided. "But we can have one in the courtyard."

Rainbow Dash pumped the air. "Alright!"

Soon the girls were out and Elsa used her magic to fill the courtyard with snow. They all began pelting each other with snowballs.

"Hmph," Rarity looked away. "As if I would partake in such a childlish…" A snowball struck her head. "Who did that?! I will make you pay for ruining my coiffeur!" She used her magic to create some snowballs and began firing at everyone and everypony in range.

Suddenly the snow rose up in a giant wave and wipe out everyone.

"Ah, man!" Anna popped out of the snow. "Good one, Elsa. Though I wish you just got them instead of us."

"Uh…that wasn't me," Elsa told her sister.

A chuckling caused everyone to look over and see Celestia smiling playfully at everyone. Once everyone got over the shock of Princess Celestia doing such a thing, they all had a good laugh.

"Good one, Princess Celestia!" Pinkie laughed.

"Good one indeed," Elsa complimented.

…

Soon enough, it was time for the ponies to leave.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Anna asked, having become quite fond of their visitors. Pinkie Pie looked close to tears.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia replied, and she did indeed sound rather saddened by the departure.

"It was nice to meet all of y'all," Applejack said, taking off her hat.

"Yeah, you're really…cool, Queen Elsa," Rainbow Dash joked, earning groans and eyerolls from most of the present company. "But I'm still cooler."

Rarity bowed to the two sisters. "A true pleasure to meet you both. Oh and Elsa, darling. Please consider my offer. I'm sure you and I could become the greatest designers in Equestria. And maybe consider the castle too…"

Twilight sighed before bowing to Elsa and Anna. "Goobye, your majesties. Oh, and Queen Elsa. If you're still interested in reading those books I recommended…"

"I would love to, Twilight Sparkle," Elsa smiled.

"G-goodbye," Fluttershy said with a sweet smile. Anna couldn't resist and gave Fluttershy a hug. The Pegasus pony happily returned it.

"One last thing before we go!" Rainbow Dash declared before she suddenly shot up into the sky. Elsa was about to ask the others what the Pegasus pony was doing, Rainbow Dash began picking up speed in the air. Suddenly she moved so fast that she created a massive sound like an explosion in the sky. Not only that, but she somehow managed to create a rainbow shockwave.

"A Sonic Rainboom!" Pinkie bounced up and down happily.

"Wow," Anna breathed as Rainbow flew back to their ship, creating a rainbow trail in her wake.

"Beautiful," Elsa whispered as she gazed at the rainbow.

"Yeah, it's awesome isn't it?" Rainbow Dash smugly asked, puffing her chest out.

"Quite a display, Rainbow Dash," Celestia complimented.

"Well, I figured we might as well leave in style," Rainbow Dash explained to the princess.

Celestia nodded before looking back at Elsa. "I look forward to discussing business with you in the future, Queen Elsa. And who knows, maybe one day you can come to Equestria."

"Maybe," Elsa smiled.

And so, Celestia and her ponies cast off. They were all still waving goodbye as their ship sailed off into the distance.

"Well," Anna said once the ship was out of sight. "That was certainly interesting. Fun though. I'm glad to have found someone…or rather somepony, who shares our love of chocolate."

Elsa giggled at that. "And I'm glad we found a worthy trading partner in place of Weselton."

Anna nodded in agreement. "With their abilities and your magic, I think things are gonna be even more fun." Then she remembered something. "You never did make Pinkie Pie that snowpony."

Elsa chuckled sheepishly. "Ooops."


	12. the dark side

**author's notes:**

**I am having a very difficult time with this story...and I know you guys have been very patient and I am {hopefully} going to continue it….if need be..I might co- author with an old friend of mine Bigbythebigbadwolf**

**This chapter was written by myself and I am VERY surprised that I only got ONE request for this character. when I first started this fanfic I thought that i would never get any reviews and if i had ANY requests, i would get dozens for this guy. EVERY ONE of your requests has been logged even the earliest. I am finally ready to continue this series...but just as a warm up I chose a character that nearly everyone is familiar with and loves. There is now way I could do this! they would never meet! under any…..hang on *throws pointless and unnecessary logic out the window* ok lets get started!**

**So without further adieu, here are some highlights from chapter 16 of ambition of darkness! EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIECE THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!...yeah I was just kidding…*sigh*...that chapter was a train wreck. Just a heads up this chapter is rated T for some violence**

The snow queen was hosting another ball with her sister Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Elsa's pride and joy: Rosetta and her brother Leonardo {see "joys of life"}. The peasants and commoners were allowed to attend as they usually were since Elsa did not see a difference between classes. Elsa sighed contently and fondly remembered an old friend who showed her what really mattered and paved the way for simple joys of life, as she looked at Rosetta. Anna was conversing with Kristoff as Olaf remained blissfully unaware that sven was eagerly endeavoring to devour his nose. Sometime later, Elsa found company that brought her immense pleasure and cheer. She looked lovingly at her favored guest as she lightly tickled his stomach.

"y-your majesty! s-stop!" the child squealed, laughing and squirming.

"why must you be so adorable? Why must you be?" Elsa chimed as she pulled off the little boys socks and tickled his feet. The child was quickly reduced to a fit of squeals and giggles as she blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"n-no! not the tickles!" He squeaked. The queen began to laugh with him.

"aaaw, but you're so cute!" Elsa giggled, finally releasing him.

"I-I'm cute?" The boy questioned skeptically. Elsa nodded.

"you most certainly are!" Elsa confirmed, taping him on the nose, causing him to giggle. He hopped off of elsa's lap and began to skip away, but not before Elsa could give his behind a gentle slap, making him blush profusely. The snow queen chuckled and turned to a group of children, at the center of which, was her own daughter. Rosetta smiled.

"everybody! its mama! its mama!" Rosetta cheered. The children all squealed in delight as the all rushed towards her.

"are you going to read us another story, Queen Elsa?" a little girl asked

"are you gonna play with us?" another child prodded.

"ooh do the magic!" yet another little boy begged. Elsa laughed and opened her mouth to answer them all, but a noise snapped the young woman out of her thoughts. She focused her ears on the sound to decipher it and listened for several seconds. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what the sound was. Completely forgetting formalities, she ran towards the source of the heart wrenching cries. As politely as possible, she squeezed her way past the nobles and commoners. The Queen knew that she was homing in on the source, but several nobles, too busy to notice her, were blocking her path. Elsa shoved her way past them. A few of the dukes and duchesses were about to question the Queen for her random and seemingly rude act when Elsa whizzed past them and dropped to her knees, almost sliding, to her goal.

"shhh shhhh, its ok baby, don't be afraid" Elsa soothed as she hugged the crying toddler. The queen noticed a puddle of yellow liquid on the floor as the child, no more than two or three, clung to her desperately and wailed.

"calm down, little guy...what's wrong, dear?" Elsa, cooed softly to the small boy. The small child looked about, and began to sob.

"mommy! daddy! gone!" the toddler cried out. He shifted his tiny legs, now uncomfortable from the wet patch. This caught the Queen's eye. Elsa looked around, but she realized that if it was not cleaned up, he would get a rash.

"aaw,are you lost, sweetie pie? come on, lets get you cleaned up. Then we'll find mommy and daddy" Elsa chimed with a smile as she scooped him up in her arms. The Queen paid no mind to the confused onlookers as she hastily carried him to her own bathroom. She heated the water, undressed him, and gently gave him a bath.

"hooray, you're fresh and squeaky clean!" Elsa chirped. She then frowned a little realized that she did not have any clothes for a child of his age, so she swaddled the toddler in a towel and kissed his forehead. She needed to find mother and father of this boy she reached for the door when she hesitated. She looked down at the little child wrapped in her arms.

"what is your full name, little one?" Elsa softly asked the small child, hoping it was anything but "john".

"Dimitri" the boy answered quietly. The Queen returned to the ball room and once she reached the throne, she chose the first person. A nobel and she pulled him aside.

"What is this child's name?" Elsa answered, not taking the chance of this sweet toddler falling into hands that would inflict harm on him. Anyone could claim him. They could be a drug addict, a pedophile, a murderer, or anyone. The nobel was completely caught off guard. He looked at the boy and stuttered incessantly.

"I don't know your majesty." He finally stammered. Elsa gently dismissed him and moved on to a young peasant woman. The snow queen pulled her aside for interrogation

"what is the name of this boy?" Elsa firmly, but gently demanded.

"I have no clue, your majesty" The young woman sighed.

The queen was growing anxious that she may have to adopt him as she asked guest after guest. She would sooner die than leave a child at an orphanage, being an orphan herself, and with an orphaned daughter. She felt pity on the helpless child. Her heart sank as she remembered that her own daughter suffered from a phobia of being abandoned.

"did mommy and daddy go bye bye?" The child asked, eyes full of fear and sadness. The queen could not have possibly cared less about the fact that she was being watched closely by the entire crowd. She was openly sobbing as she slowly rocked the boy in her arms and whispered, "shh" and "I'm here" in his ears repeatedly.

"...are you my mommy?" dimitri whined. Elsa was not sure how to respond when he let out a high pitched squeal.

"MOMMY!" he cried towards a slender woman, about elsa's age and build as well.

"d-dimitri!" she yelped as she ran towards her son. "oh my baby...My little bunny!" she cooed, plucking the boy out of elsa's arms and rocking him. Elsa stifled a giggle at his nickname. Tears of happiness and relief streamed down the woman's rosy cheeks. She handed the child over to a man next to her, presumably the father. She opened her mouth to speak but she was crying too hard. The woman did the unthinkable. She tackled the Queen in a hug, in front of everyone attending. They were surprised further, when the Queen reacted instantly and hugged the woman back. The both sobbed in unbridled joy of reuniting mother and baby. After an assault of thank you's, the young woman, named Idun, curtsied and walked away. Elsa wiped away her tears, more for her vision than to retain dignity. The crowd slowly returned to conversing and mingling. Elsa returned to the children and played with them. A few of the crowd, watched as the queen was not acting like what most would consider royalty. Elsa loved the little children and she knew each one by name, and they loved her. For what seemed like an eternity, she gave them hugs, read them stories from her own childhood, gave them kisses on the forehead, and gently tickled them. The visitors of the ball went from questioning the snow queens sanity to filling the room with a soothing rhythmic chorus of "aaw" and "oh how sweet!" and "so cute!"

It was getting late and Idun stumbled across an orphan. Inspired by the love and tenderness of her Queen, she adopted the little girl named Caroline, after saving the child to an allergic reaction to strawberries. Meanwhile, Elsa had a little toddler, wrapped in a blanket. She was rocking her to sleep in her arms. Elsa sang a lullaby to the child. A short, plump woman. held her hands to her heart. Elsa looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well..that's how I get my little bunny to sleep at night….I hope that helps." Elsa said as she handed the slumbering little girl to the woman.

"I will keep that in mind, the poor child gets frightened at night. now I know how to calm my baby..thank you." The peasant woman sighed in relief. Elsa played with the few children. As she realized how late it was getting she did not show any tension. An old friend taught her to tax each family based on what they could pay so that they could collect funds and use them to help the poor and orphaned. As a side effect, she had a complete list of everyone, including children, attending the party. She gathered a cluster of children, making sure to inform their parents where she was taking them. The queen lead them to a large room full of warm sleeping bags and pillows. One by one she took her time and saw that each child went to bed. Children had a very special place in the Snow queen's heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by the panicked screams of several children. Elsa's eyes widened in shock, horror, and anger as she saw several men, clad in strange, white armor, shooting strange weapons that fired beams of red light at the helpless orphans. The queen saw red and she formed an ice sword and shield.

"imperial stormtroopers!" a man cried out in fear.

"RUN!" She commanded to the crowd. They all reluctantly obeyed. Elsa turned to the stormtroopers. Several of them opened fire on her. The queen made walls of ice to deflect the shots and retaliated with ice shards that cut through their armor. Using the ice shield as cover, she advanced on the soldiers and began to cut them down. The stormtroopers fell one by one. Elsa cut down the last invader and sighed in relief. Before she could celebrate, the gates were blasted open. Elsa steadied her stance to fight off more troopers. Instead, another person stepped in. Unlike the stormtroopers, he was black head to toe. This enigma sported a long cape and a faceplate. Not one inch of skin was revealed and she had no idea what was going on behind those soulless eye visors of his. Elsa moved in to run him through with her blade, the blow was parried by his own weapon. It was a strange sword that emitted a humming sound and glowed blood red. The warrior effortlessly disarmed her and delivered a glancing blow to her shoulder. Elsa ignored the throbbing in her arm and aimed her fist at the intruder. He stopped her dead in her tracks by merely extending his hand.

"feel the power of the darkside!" He boasted as he used a strange telekinesis to hurl her into the wall.

Determined to protect her loved ones and guests, she powered her way back to her feet and shot ice at him. The warrior extended his hand and the ice stopped midair. Elsa's eyes widened as the ice shard was sent hurtling back at her, hitting her side before she could dodge it. Now knowing the others were safe, she reluctantly began to retreat.

Elsa had cuts on her wrists sides, shoulders, and arms. He had utterly overwhelmed her with his powers. Elsa, the mighty snow queen and slayer of the maniacal sorcerer, was now running for her life. Elsa had become confident in her abilities and she had been practicing with her formidable abilities.

"he's still behind me?" Elsa cried as she made a wall of ice to at least slow him down. A blood red glowing blade sliced through the wall and it blew apart as if it was moses parting the sea. The young snow queen quickly realized she was cornered. She made one last ditch attempt to defend herself by shooting more ice but the attacker grabbed her in a telekinetic hold, she grasped at her neck as she suffocated. She took in one last gasp for air as he abruptly dropped her to the ground.

"It is useless to resist! Your powers can only be controlled if you join me. We will rule the galaxy." He beckoned.

"Never! I feel the hate seething from you and I refuse to take part in whatever nefarious plots you have in mind."

" you're weak! The scent of your fear is intoxicating." The enigma replied.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Elsa shot back defiantly.

"No, you fear harming your loved ones. You are a monster. I sense your thoughts on the words of the Duke….Yes monster! MONSTER!" He taunted.

"No! no! you're lying! this is all a lie!" She stuttered, her guard failing.

"Of course it is, Elsa! your entire life has been a lie, stupid girl!" He snarled. "love is a lie, the thaw was a lie! all a lie to erase the agony that your sister is dead…..because of YOU" He barked. Elsa's knees buckled.

"No…..no….SHE'S ALIVE!" The queen whimpered, tears beginning to form.

"No thanks to you. If it wasn't for her own heroism, she would still be dead along with all of arendelle. Rosetta's happiness, anthrax's fall, nothing can be credited to you except the death of your sister." The man reminded. Elsa had lost the will to fight.

"what more can I do? I've tried to make amends. No NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed, now in tears.

"You are lying, lying to yourself! subconsciously brainwashing your mind into believing that you can be queen. that you can be a sister, that you can be anything but the uncontrollable beast that you are!" He growled. Elsa lowered her head in despair. The warrior raised his blade to cut her down. The queen didn't even bother to move.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" Anna cried out. Elsa's eyes shot open. Her sister was right. The memories of love and hope flooded her as she dodged the saber and struck his face with ice. He grabbed her with his arm and began to choke her.

"Lord vader, the emperor has summoned you. it seems the rebels have stolen some vital plans to our ultimate weapon" a man in a grey uniform and cap said timidly. Vader paused for a moment. Then released his vicegrip on Elsa. The dark lord marched back to his shuttle along with any of his remaining troops.

"I'm here sis" Anna chimed, hugging Elsa. "I'm here."


	13. meh, the sea is overrated

ok this was a request i got. While i think she is the most overrated villain of all time. I do see that she has some good qualities. But she had a glaring lack of subtlety and deception. she was far too obvious to be a good villain in my opinion. I will attempt to bring out her good charismatic qualities while downplaying her lack of subtlety. I admit I liked her song but i made a FEW changes in lyrics

The sun was shimmering in the warm summer afternoon. Elsa and one of her knights were standing opposite of each other in the grass. Both of their eyes were full of focus and determination was written all over both of their faces.

"I am ready whenever you are, your majesty" The knight shouted.

"Alright I can do this! I can do th-" Elsa was interrupted by an ice shard blasting out of her pale hand. The knight, Beatrix rolled out of the way just before the shard made impact with the Knight's chest. As the snow queen observed what had just occurred, her eyes widened in sheer horror

"i'm sorry beatrix, i'm stressed and-" elsa unwittingly fired off another ice shard at the other woman. The latter parried the projectile with her sword with ease. The young monarch was becoming worried. She flexed her long, slender fingers, and inhaled slowly, she aimed but before she could blink, Elsa covered Beatrix in a blanket of icy snow. The Queen gasped in sheer shock and pulled her knight out from under the blanket of ice.

"this is getting out of hand! My powers are running isn't enough anymore beatrix! I need to get away from my family!" the snow queen sobbed, losing control of her powers once again. Beatrix sighed and placed her hand on her Queen's shoulder, reassuringly.

"your majesty, have faith, love will thaw and-" beatrix was cut off.

"it's not enough anymore! don't you see? this past week my stress has gotten the better of me and i have caused mishap after mishap with my powers! I'm too dangerous to be around my sister and child" Elsa wailed,weeping.

"your majesty, If I may be so bold, i know someone who might be able to assist you" a guard spoke up, clearing his throat. The young monarch stood up tall, wiped away her tears, regained her composure, and turned to the guard.

"continue" Elsa commanded.

"ursula has incredible powers" The knight informed. Elsa had indeed, heard the stories, and she was growing desperate. The queen did not want to shut Anna out again, and removing her icy powers was the only alternative, because they were completely out of control. So she decided to make a gamble, and take a journey to ursula's mythical garden. Elsa approached her carriage reluctantly. She wrung her icy hands cautiously as the footman opened the door to allow her inside. There was no going back now, the queen had to do this. She had to do it for her family, her sister, and her child. Elsa hesitated, then finally stepped into the carriage. The coachman yelled and the horses took off, pulling the Queen with them.

After a long and tiring trek, the young queen stumbled upon the garden. As she walked inside the greenhouse, her face brightened. It was full of beautiful flora all around. Roses, sunflowers, daisies, lilies, tulips, and lilacs all grew here. Every plant was neatly trimmed and bursting with life and positive energy.

"come, come have a seat, sweetie" A gorgeous brunette woman chimed, her voice was as smooth as silk, she wore an amazing purple sparkling dress with a high knee slit much like Elsa's, and her lips were as red as a fire engine. Her soft, violet eyes scanned the queen.

"a little birdie told me you wanted your powers gone. Is that correct?" Ursula asked as she adjusted her makeup in the mirror

"you can do that!?" Elsa gasped.

"My dear sweet child! that's what I do!" Ursula chimed as she turned to face the snow queen. "It's what I live for! To help unfortunate people, like yourself! Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Ursula continued. She then began to sing.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes! And I fortunately know a little magic it's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable lonely and depressed." She stopped and summoned a image of a fat woman and a lanky skinny man from her cauldron. "so sad" She sighed as she cupped one in her hand.

"poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes indeed." She sang as she zapped them into being physically fit and hugging each other. "those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying spells ursula please! and i help them! Yes indeed!" Ursula finished her song and made a magical contract. "have we got a deal?" She concluded

"but if i lose my powers, i'll never get to make snowmen with anna and my child in the ballroom" Elsa sighed sadly, clinging on to her powers.

"that's right! but, you'll be accident free! life's full of tough choices isn't it?

oh and there's one more thing, we haven't discussed the subject of payment" Ursula chuckled.

"but i thought that-" The snow queen was cut off by ursula.

"i'm not asking much. It's just a token, really trifle. What I want, is to keep your powers for myself." Ursula concluded. The snow queen stood, lost in thought, then nodded rapidly, seeing that she would no longer need them. The witch began cackling as Elsa's hair turned jet black and her dress reverted to her coronation gown. Confused and now a little frightened, Elsa rushed back into the carriage and fled back to the castle.

As the Queen reached the castle again, her eyes widened in anger and shock to find a winter covering the whole kingdom. Ice harvesters were working tirelessly to dig people out of the ice. Children were huddled into each other for heat. People were panicking as they saw their ruler, bombarding her with questions, accusations, and pleas to end the winter Elsa's eyes narrowed as she quickly realized she had been tricked. The monarch summoned Beatrix, mentally kicking herself for being so gullible. Elsa and her knight left the kingdom to demand answers for the sea witch. The two women returned to Ursula's garden, only now, it was a dark, desolate cave. The flowers and life vanished and a strange half woman, half octopus crawled out of the cave entrance, laughing maniacally.

"you tricked me!" Elsa growled as she charged at Ursula. Ursula waved her flabby arms and summoned an ice wall to stop her attacker. Beatrix leaped over the wall and drew her blade.

"give her majesty back her powers this instant!" The knight roared, she enveloped her sword with thunder and slashed at the witch, slicing off one of the tentacles. Ursula encased the knight in ice. The witch cackled in triumph as she cradled a snowflake necklace in her purple hands.

"look out! oh no oh no oh no!" a voice cried from behind her. Ursula turned only to be hit by Anna on a bike. She dropped the necklace, which shattered on the rocky ground beneath their feet. Snow and ice swirled around Elsa as she felt her frigid gift flow back inside of her. The queen had her guards toss ursula in a dungeon cell, locked away so she could never con anyone again.

"uh, your majesty, may I ask a question?" Beatrix spoke up. Her Queen nodded.

"would you have made an agreement with her if she looked, acted, and sounded evil, knowing she intended to enslave you if you failed, all for some man you haven't even met yet?" The knight inquired.

"that is the most absurd idea I have ever heard, beatrix" Elsa squealed, rolling on the floor laughing.

"huh, I just can't help but have the feeling that we made a lot of people angry" Anna sighed.


End file.
